


If he was yours

by Lillyisspicy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Lives, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyisspicy/pseuds/Lillyisspicy
Summary: Imagine finally kissing him, finally getting to push your lips against his and feel his hand on your back pulling you closer. His other hand cupping your cheek while he strokes the back of your neck with his thumb. It's a late evening and the two of you are alone in the library.Hurt/comfortNot smut
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 20





	If he was yours

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble for the sake of helping me visualize

Imagine finally kissing him, finally getting to push your lips against his and feel his hand on your back pulling you closer. His other hand cupping your cheek while he strokes the back of your neck with his thumb. It's a late evening and the two of you are alone in the library. What started as light kisses quickly becomes much more as he trails your lips with his tongue. You allow yourself to close your eyes, resting in the heat he radiates when he kisses you again, this time slowly exploring the inside of your mouth. Over and over you are pulled towards him in a steady rhythm, every time brushing your cheek against his scar. Each one is a little warmer than the rest of his skin. He trails the line of your cheek with a finger, and when you open your eyes again, in the midst of the kiss, you realize that he never closed his. His auburn eyes are filled with doubt and something you can't put your finger on... Sadness. You pull away, before putting your thumb on his lips, both to silence him and to feel the rosy lips. They are so soft, and you wish that you could dive back in. "Remus... What is it?" he doesn't meet your eyes but rather lets his gaze touch over every part of you as if it's his last goodbye.  
"I'm alright darling, are you okay? His voice is soft when he looks into your eyes, and you can finally pinpoint what you saw before. Fright.  
You pull a strand of his unruly hair aside, both of you ignoring how he flinched moments before your hand even got close. He looks away  
"Are you scared of being with me? Are you-" He puts a hand on your thigh as to interrupt you, before realizing and pulling away. As you yet again try to touch the werewolf, you realize that he is far, far away. So close but yet... Remus turns away from you and puts his face in his hands, letting out a small, barely noticeable, whimper.  
"I'm so sorry about this, I am so sorry, so so sorry about all of this." His fingers trail the scars on his face, perhaps a habit. You scoot a little closer to the man in the brown sweater and he looks up at you. Defeated, tired, and maybe even disgusted by his very being. You take his hand and for a while the two of you sit there in silence, just listening to the fireplace crackling.  
"I- I have not been with many people" he shoots you a glance " due to my disease, of course" his grip on your hand tightens.  
"Remus...if you are worried about being inexperienc-"  
"No, not at all" a quick, very small, smile paints his face before it's vanished in seriousness again "You must understand... That I don't easily trust people... I wouldn't want to put you in a position where you have to chose between your feelings and your safety. Is that understandable, love? I'm simply too dangerous " A sigh escapes his mouth. He inches closer, with an unsure look in his eyes.  
" And if we were to end up in such a situation, I would make the choice for you, no matter how much it'd make you hate me." he grabs your arm, desperate yet firm." You are too good for this. You are too good for any of this. I would only hurt you. So let me spare you the heartbreak while I still can"  
You put a hand on each side of Remus's face, pulling him even closer. His nose touches yours, but you don't, can't, stop, and seconds later your lips are almost touching. Your foreheads tightly pressed together. He lowers his eyes, perhaps to avoid eye contact, perhaps to make sure that the two of you aren't tied together by a kiss yet again. His eyelashes tickle you as he slowly opens and closes his eyes in disbelief. In a hoarse whisper, he pleads  
"Don't, I won't be able to help myself. I won't be able to stay away... I-."  
Your tongue pushes against his lips, an invitation for more. You can almost hear Remus's heart beating its way out of the cage it has been contained in for so long.  
"But do you want it?" you say with a chuckle  
The man takes your face in his hands and meets your gaze, one second, two seconds before putting a hand on the low of your back, closing his eyes.  
A sigh of relief escapes his lips before he pushes them against yours.  
"Yes, love"


End file.
